


[PODFIC] No Place In Heaven

by miss_echidna



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling, Despair, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, dramatic desert imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: In the aftermath of the plagues, Aziraphale nearly Falls.Something prevents him from doing so.





	[PODFIC] No Place In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Place in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023898) by [teaDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaDragon/pseuds/teaDragon). 

> big thankyou to teadragon for letting me do this. this fic made me feel all funny and gooey and emo inside, which hits all the podfic buttons in my brain.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:34:38 
  * **File type:** MP3 (79 MB) 

### Hosting

  * Stream and Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12fcoZEoePswpsjljJUQTihGbnCpJeBHp)

  



End file.
